


Sleep

by jennandanica



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean talks in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Sean talks in his sleep. Quiet monologues. Heated dialogues. But always in the wee hours of the morning when Viggo is deep asleep. Viggo only slowly becoming aware of someone talking to him, struggling to rouse himself enough to pay attention, fighting to extricate himself from his own compelling dreams. Finally conscious enough to ask "what?" he realizes Sean is talking in his sleep again. Has already fallen back into an even deeper sleep. Leaving Viggo wide awake.

Sean acts out in his sleep. Small motions. Grand gestures. But always in the wee hours of the morning when Viggo is deep asleep. Stands up in the middle of the bed and yells "they're everywhere. they're coming to get us". Suddenly conscious, heart beating wildly, Viggo realizes Sean is asleep. Drags him back down to the bed, hushing him with soothing words and gentle touches. Coaxes Sean back to stillness. And Sean is quiet once more. Leaving Viggo wide awake.

Sean performs in his sleep. Rubs his naked body, cock hard and nuzzling, against Viggo. Always in the wee hours of the morning when Viggo is deep asleep. And Viggo finds himself strangely aroused in the middle of a dream about painting at his farmhouse in Idaho. Wakes to find Sean moving against the cleft of his ass. Smiles to himself, reaching into the bedside drawer. Slicks his fingers, reaching behind to prepare himself. Takes Sean in hand and spreads his cheeks, impaling himself ever so slowly on Sean's thick and swollen cock. Strokes himself with one hand while pressing against Sean's lower back with the other, keeping Sean tight inside, urging him to move. Comes when he feels Sean come, spilling liquid heat inside him. Senses suddenly that Sean is awake. "Viggo," Sean says accusingly. "Why didn't you wake me?" "I couldn't," Viggo mumbles, never having tried, because he likes having Sean like this, slow and secret in the wee hours of the morning. And he's already falling back into sleep. Leaving Sean wide awake.


End file.
